


Bigot

by Lovers_sublime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sex, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovers_sublime/pseuds/Lovers_sublime
Summary: Who's the real Monster?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

(If you see something that needs to be corrected or fixed, please message me.)

* * *

When news that monsters were free from the underground emerged, tensions were high. From legends, it meant that a monster or seven monsters had turned into beings with immense power. So the humans braced themselves for their long-awaited and well-deserved revenge, only for a child to return. Frisk, the savior and "ambassador" of Monsters.

When they first approached the town, they were not allowed inside, so Frisk had to walk in and explain everything that was going on. Although he's just a child, he set up a meeting between the consul, Asgore the king, and Toriel, the Queen. They all agreed that the interview should be broadcast to show the monsters' true intentions to the public.

Everyone tuned in to hear about the return of what was once fiction. However, instead of bloodthirsty, scary children snatching beast, two big fluffy goats walked in and announced themselves as the King and Queen. The remorse, regret, and care displayed on-screen won over the hearts of the people. Frisk's story, an abandoned child with nowhere to go, was taken in by something they considered evil. He was cared for and loved in his weakest moment. When the interview was over, overwhelming approval was in the monsters' favor. Not too long after, it was announced that the monsters wanted to be reintegrated into society, and they were mostly welcomed with open arms.

Evalyn was disgusted. She didn't believe that monsters were so happy to be back with humans after years of entrapment. She knew once they gained the humans' trust, they will start their plan to wipe out the human race. So she only shopped in human stores and went out of her way to avoid monster neighborhoods. She thought about hanging a sign that said, " **No Monsters,"** but previous humans that have done anything along those lines were harshly penalized. Didn't they have the right to express their hatred if they're not hurting anyone? It sickened her, and to make it worst. They were **everywhere**. She had to smile at them and laugh with them. Declining very sharply when they wanted to hang out, who did they think they were. They will never be equal to her or any human for that matter.

* * *

Sitting at home, in her living room, she was drinking a nice cup of coffee until a knock at the door grabbed her attention. She placed the cup down and went to answer it. A little bunny monster held a box of chocolates, and two more giant monsters that must have been her parents weren't too far behind.

"Hello, ma'am. Would you like to buy a chocolate bar?"

She couldn't even force a smile, and with a stern no, she nearly and almost impulsively slammed the door in the monster's face. After going back to her couch, another ring was at the door. She huffed, wondering if the parents would reprimand her, but instead, it was a little human girl with the same chocolates.

"Hey, miss Eva!"

"Aw, hi, Emma! What is it you have there?"

"A box of chocolate, each is a dollar, want one?"

"Sure!"

Evalyn took out a dollar from her pocket and handed it to Emma.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome."

Emma skipped off, but before Evalyn could close the door, she saw the little monster rabbit and Emma talking and laughing while the parents did the same. Evalyn couldn't close the door fast enough, but that was at a snail's pace, considering how quickly she threw out the chocolate. She's never talking to those monster loving bitches ever again.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

Evalyn groaned as she got ready for work. When she left, Emma was leaving for school at the same time and waved an ebullient "hello" to her, and Evalyn replied with a slammed car door, then sped off to work.

She pulled up to the hospital and let out a sigh of relief until she saw a whole shin-dig out front that no one told her about. She dropped off the car with the valet, then walked around to the entrance, which was packed with monsters and humans celebrating. She pushed everyone aside until someone grabbed her arm.

"Miss Evalyn, there you are! Frisk, Gaster, I would like you to meet one of my leading ladies."

She recognized Frisk immediately. _'So this is the little shit that brought on this hell._ ' Forcing a smile, she extended her hand to the child that took it with a cheerful smile and shook it whole-heartily. She stepped back and looked at the tall monster and stared.

"You're not going to shake my hand?"

"I can't tell if you have any. Sorry, with so many monsters, it's impossible to keep track."

The monster extended his hand. Her smile faded when she took his hand then quickly let it go, wiping it behind her back. With a nervous laugh, her boss tried to keep things lively.

"Sorry, she's just a little nervous and really doesn't want to offend anyone, which is great, because she's in charge of the HR department, but soon that title is going to have to change, isn't it?"

Evalyn winced and grunted.

"Oh, don't worry, Evalyn, no one is going to take your job. You'll have to do it with a monster!"

Evalyn tried her best to apply a smile again, but it was clearly forced.

"That sounds awesome. I never get to interact with monsters, so this will be a great experience for me."

Gaster, "Likewise."

"I wasn't talking to you."

They all looked at Evalyn, waiting for an apology that would never come. Her boss laughed even more and pulled her aside.

He grits his teeth, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Why are we renaming the HR department? Why can't they make an MR department for their kind!"

"You better keep your voice down. The monsters have agreed to put in a lot of money to this hospital, and it would not only bring monsters and humans closer together, but it would improve everything greatly around here."

Evalyn almost bites her lip off.

"Eva, are you racist against monsters?"

"They are not the same species. They're not equal to a human, so I can't be racist." To cover her ass, she stood up straight and smiled, "I find it so weird. This is happening so fast; I'm just mad no one told me about it. Let's get back to **your** friends."

The man wasn't able to call her back in time before she stood before Frisk and the monster.

"Sorry that this has to be cut short, but I have to get to work."

Before she could walk off, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Seeing that it was from the tall monster, a stroke of sadness went through her that she would have to burn her favorite shirt.

"I'm going with you."

She scowled, "Was that a command?"

He smiled at her, and she felt her blood boil. So turning on her heels, she practically stomped towards her office as the monster gracefully followed. She tried ever so hard to ignore the laughter and giggles that seemed to flow through the hospital. When she reached her office, a giant cake was in the middle of the room, and her employees laughed with monsters that would soon be hired to work in her department.

"Ahh! Yes! This amazing woman right here is Evalyn. She's going to be **our** boss!"

All the new monsters crowded around her, and she couldn't help but feel disgusted.

"Excuse me; I'm going to go to my office."

She hurried off and ran into her office, taking deep breathes.

"You hate monsters don't you."

She nearly jumped out of her skin, "Why are you in here?"

"I told you I was coming with you."

She watched him as he walked towards her, making her hold her breath, then he sat in the chair, folding one leg over the other. She sat at the edge of her desk and glared at him as he smirked.

"So, do you hate monsters?"

"..."

"Don't worry; I won't say anything to anyone."

"Do you think I'm that stupid? Even if I did, why would I admit it."

"You do not deny it."

She walked around the desk and sat in her chair.

"You do understand that monsters are only going to become more and more integrated into society. So if you have feelings to express, I suggest doing it now. Do you want me to go first?"

Evalyn leaned forward with the widest grin on her face.

"I hated humans. As I worked endlessly in the lab, the motivation of ripping humans apart and using them as test subjects brought me great joy. Then I ' _died_ ' until something brought me back. I thought they've finally done it. I thought monsters would finally rule the surface while humans would be at our feet, at least the few that we allowed to live. However, when I came back, I found that the very being I hated, the mere creature I wanted to destroy was what saved monsters. I tried to convince them that Frisk was just a child and that the adults would kill us the first chance they got. However, we were accepted. I thought about closing myself off, but wasn't that what monsters were fighting for? Freedom. Even though I still have hate and pain in my soul, it's slowly being replaced with something more positive. Even with people like **you**."

The monster stood up and approached her desk. Evalyn yawned and tried not to make eye contact.

"I hate monsters, and the fact that you have names is funny. That you go into human stores is funny. I mean, why are you at the hospital? Why couldn't you build your own? Then you can't even say you hate monsters, or else you lose your job, then you get shamed to the point you can't leave your house. And everywhere you go, it's so god damn happy and cheerful all the time! Like really. Humans trapped you guys down there for so long, and you're telling me that you're not scheming against us."

She was standing and looking him right in the eye sockets.

"So you hate monsters for the simple reason of what you did to _us_? You're afraid that humans will get what's coming to them. That's funny."

Evalyn closed the space in-between them, and he bent over so that she could see the full extent of his grin. When their faces were inches apart, and she felt the air and room turn until someone burst into the door.

"Miss! Oh, whoops, am I interrupting something?"

Evalyn jumped back and pushed the monster out of the way.

"What do you want?"

"The young savior Frisk is asking for Gaster, saying that they had to go."

"Ahh, thank you, ma'am. I'll be seeing you around, Ms. Evalyn."

He left the room, and Evalyn almost threw a fit. Her co-worker steps in and shuts the door with a slice of cake in hand.

"Hmm, it looks like someone is closing the gap between monsters and humans in a different way."

"It would be a cold day in all nine levels of hell before that happens."

"Don't be shy about it. I've seen a few monsters that I thought were cute myself."

Evalyn shoved the co-worker out of the way, clocked out, and spent the rest of the day at home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I wrote this a LONG time ago as a part of one-shot stories about Undertale. However, coming back to it, I'm like, "hmm... I can flesh this one out." I'm not too fond of long stories, but I'm going to try to make it between 5 - 10 chapters... Who am I writing this to? Does anyone still read Undertale fanfiction lol?


	2. Chapter 2

(If you see something that needs to be corrected or fixed, please message me.)

* * *

Sitting at home, she received a few e-mails from her boss. They were mostly about professionalism and how to deal with the new monster employees. At the end of each e-mail were a FAQ and a link to ask any additional questions. However, the final email was personal.

_Dear Evalyn,_

_I understand that this is a little jarring; however, we can not have a repeat of what you did yesterday. Like I said before, the monsters are investing a lot of money into this hospital._

_You will be working in close relations with Gaster. Do us well!_

_Sincerely,_

_Eric Welsh_

' _What a fucking surprise_ ,' she thought. People in power only care about one thing, money. And since the monsters had a stash of so much gold, diamonds, and other natural resources, it was easy for them to make investments and moves like this. She missed the days when monsters could be dusted in the streets, and nothing would be done about it. Evalyn rubbed her head. Now she has to deal with them daily, but since the tall monster understood her feelings, maybe he'll stay out of her way. She pondered, ' _what was his role in all of this anyway?'_ He must be important if he's with the so-called ambassador.

Moving away from her thoughts, Evalyn saw an email from the monster and opened it.

_Hello Evalyn,_

_As you know, we will be working together for a few months in the newly formed HMR (Human Monster Resources) department. We're going to see the common complaints and concerns that the humans and monsters have towards one another and how they can be resolved. I know working with you will be eye-opening for me. I can't wait!_

_Your Friend,_

_Gaster_

_'Friend? You stupid piece of filth. You're trying to get under my skin, but I won't let you. I wonder how easy it'll be to dust you and sweep you into a fucking sewer.'_

She closed her laptop and sat in the dark. Is this going to be her new life? Does it have to be? She can find another job, but she's been there for ten years and is getting paid way more than she's supposed to. No, why does she have to change?! Why does she have to leave?! She deserved to be there more than **any** monster. Some freak of nature wasn't going to remove her from her spot.

Walking into her room, she prepared for the long day that's ahead. Her idiot of a boss was right about one thing. She can't be as reckless as she's been. She doesn't have to be with monsters in her free time, but she definitely has to put on a face at work. Maybe she can get Gaster in trouble another way.

* * *

The next day came, and she put on a black and blue body con dress with a keyhole neckline. It covers only a small portion of her shoulders, sleek and elegant. She knows it looks a little inappropriate, but most of her superiors are males that cheated on their wives. She was young enough to tempt them and smart enough to know how to move around them. She won't stop monsters from working in the hospital, but maybe the fall of Gaster can cause a domino effect.

Walking to her car, she saw the rabbit monsters and the humans talking. They look at her a little shocked but wave hi.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too!"

A sly grin smear on her face as she was getting in her car. Some things, even across species, don't change.


	3. Chapter 3

(If you see something that needs to be corrected or fixed, please message me.)

* * *

Her enthusiasm died down on the way to work as more and more questions bubbled in her head. _'Why are they in a hospital?'_ Monster food healed any of their ailments, so they don't need or use any medical services. They're taking essential jobs that should be given to humans since humans will be the only clientele.

This is not the only way they've exploited the human healthcare industry. It was "accidentally" found that their food can heal minor scrapes and bruises on people, leading to another boom in their economy. What should have taken years of testing was approved in two. Monster food is now available on the market and plastered in pharmacies everywhere. Bandaids, which use to be a money-making machine, has become a dying brand.

Pulling up to her spot, she tossed the keys to the valet and walked inside. Everyone looked, but no one said anything. Maybe that monster said something. No, Gaster's not stupid. Perhaps she should say something about what **it** said. Maybe she can lure him into saying something outlandish on video then put it on the news. Fear was always humans' most significant weakness. On her way to the office, she made an effort to smile and spoke to a few monsters. If she carelessly only interacted with humans, it would be hard to present any damaging evidence without looking spiteful.

* * *

Walking into the office, she sees floating hands doing different tasks.

"Well, aren't you handy?"

Turning around, the skeleton had an eerie smile on his face; however, the hands didn't stop. Two more spawned and kept typing on the computer. His body big enough to block the screen.

"You seem to be in a good mood today.", He said, looking her up and down.

"That's because I am. Are these hands your _children_?"

He laughs, "No, this is a part of my magic."

"Oh." She attempted to touch one, but it evaded her.

As Gaster chuckles, she sat at her desk then settled in.

Gaster, "I already explained to you in the e-mail what we're going to do, but there was one thing I wanted to say in person." Evalyn is quickly spun around in her chair by the floating hands, "You better not do anything stupid."

She crosses her legs and leans to one side, "Like threatening your co-worker?" Her finger lightly traces a floating hand. "I might have my grip, but nothing worth losing my job over."

Gaster, "I'll know the difference between actual complaints and negative propaganda."

She looked up at him, staring at the light in his eyes, his smile crooked. Maybe he wasn't smiling at all.

She takes a hand in hers and massages it. Testing to see if he can feel it. To see if there's any sensation in his bones. Or is he just an empty husk that's cold and unfeeling. Someone walked into the room, and the hands disappear in an instant.

Red-haired woman, "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, what is it?" He muses.

Red-haired woman, "The monsters are offering to go to a bakery so that we can get to know one another off the clock. Do you want to go out with us?"

Evalyn, "Yeah, that sounds great!"

Gaster, "As much as I would like to go. I will not be able to make it."

Red-haired woman, "Are you sure? We were looking forward to having _you_ there."

The infraction in her voice made Evalyn's skin crawl. Was she attracted to a skeleton? What can she even do with a skeleton? Some people are so disgusting.

Gaster, "Sorry to disappoint you." His voice got so low it was almost a growl. Evalyn felt slightly uncomfortable; that stirred something in her. "I have some business that needs to be taken care of."

The woman was obviously turned on but regained her composer. Quickly sucking some air in, then slowly let it out, "Okay, well, I'm happy that one of you can go."

She leaves, and you both hear disappointing sighs before the door closes.

"You're popular with the ladies."

"Jealous?"

"As if I'll ever be jealous over a creature like you."

"Yet, the dress your wearing. You wanted someone's attention."

Ignoring him, she turned to her desk. Evalyn did put on this outfit to test an experiment, but do skeleton monsters have the same attraction as mammal monsters. Would they be attracted to a skinny woman because it's easier to see their bones or maybe a fat woman because she has what he lacks? Thinking about it now, how does he even fill out his clothes? Maybe his body was different than a regular skeleton. His face looks different than a normal skeleton.

She turned on her computer and opened the files to work; however, Gaster did most of her work from yesterday and the overnight shift, so a significant chunk was done. All she had to do was read it over and sign off on it.

"Don't touch my work. You understand how to deal with monsters, and I know how to work with humans."

"I thought you would be grateful?"

"I am, trust me, I am, but if you do the work for the both of us, then what's the point of having me here."

He's silent for a little bit—the magic in his bones crackles.

"You're right. I apologize. You left in a rush yesterday because I upset you. So I thought it was only fair of me to try to make it up to you. It won't happen again."

"Thank you, and I'm happy you understand."

_'Know your place, you filthy bastard.'_

She stared at her screen. Since everything was done, she has nothing to do, but he seemed occupied. What was he so focused on? He had time to finish her work, but he's behind on his?

"What are you working on?"

"Nothing you can help me with."

"If you can do it, I'm sure I can."

He stopped with an annoyed huff then kept typing.

"You finished my work and seemed busy with yours. I want to help."

He still ignored her, so she got up and looked over his shoulder. She couldn't see what he exited out of, but an e-mail written in Wing Dings was on the screen.

"The W.D. in your name stands for Wing Dings?"

He looked at her and opened his mouth. Instead of his usual husky, raspy voice, odd noises started to omit, causing her to cover her ears in pain.

Gaster, "Oh, excuse me. I was saying yes."

"You knew that would hurt my ears!"

"No, I didn't. I just wanted to speak to you in my native tongue."

"While you're around me and other humans, don't do that. Speak a language that a human can understand."

His face dropped, and she smiled. He opened his mouth and made the noise again, making her flinch, and out of reaction, she covered his trap. She quickly withdrew her hand when she felt something like a tongue, but that isn't possible.

"I don't know what you said, but I'm pretty sure you cursed at me."

"Stop assuming the worst. You might be right. I can't help you with humans. But you definitely can not help me with monsters. We are a versatile type that has many differences across species. For example, I'm a skeleton, but there's a rabbit, dog, fish, and a tentacle monster in this office too. They all have their own individual wants and needs."

"I'm willing to learn about them."

"No, and I don't have time to teach you. Learn on your own."

She sighed, then leaned over his shoulder, slightly pushing herself on him.

"Are you sure?"

A pair of hands grab onto her forearm, and she gasps. They dig deeper and deeper into her skin until they rubbed onto the bones. She tried to tolerate it but winces from the pain. The hands loosen up then harshly pull her back.

"I said **no**."

The hands faded away, and Evalyn quickly fixed herself and sat back down. She didn't know what that could have meant, but he wanted to do something to her. She didn't know what. She decided not to push her luck, and the rest of the day passes without incident.

* * *

At The Bakery

* * *

As they sit in the coffee shop, Evalyn took note of the humans and monsters. She wanted to sit in between two humans, but the demons wanted to get along with everyone. They spaced out so that no three humans or three monsters were seated together.

Monster Dog, "Wow, having coffee with our boss. This is a little nerve recking."

"Oh, don't mind me. We're off the clock, so let's relax and forget we're even co-workers. Tonight we're strangers getting to know one another for the better good."

The monster touched her hand, and it took everything for her not to flinch. The longer it stayed, the more disgusted she was. It moved it's hand away, and she sighed. A humanoid spider came out, and she almost jumped out of the chair.

Muffet, "Oh, sorry, Dearie, I didn't mean to scare you. _ueee hee hee hee_. What can I get you guys today."

Everyone placed their order as Evalyn stared at the spider, then it hits her hard. This coffee shop is a popular spot, but the prices are ridiculous. Even so, it's always packed in here from humans to monsters. What can that spider bake that's so good? It can't be better than a human's.

She took the order then left. Everyone started to talk and asked questions. It's evident that they watched their tongue around her, but she didn't mind the respect.

Blonde Human, "So, how do you feel working with Gaster?"

Evalyn, "It's not bad so far."

Dog monster, "He's a little intimidating, isn't he."

Evelyn, "Yeah, but once you're used to him, he's not that scary."

Red-haired human, "Well, with how you guys are getting along so far, I'm not surprised."

The table starts to chuckle, and this makes her uneasy.

Evalyn, "What's funny. What happened."

They look around. The blonde woman speaks up, "Are you and Gaster _talking_?"

Evalyn, "Of course, we're partners." They gasp "BUSINESS PARTNERS." They sigh.

Blacked hair human, "So nothing is going on? If you guys are together, it's nothing to be ashamed about."

"We're not and will never be. I would never date a mon-" She quickly interrupted by a loud crash of dishes.

Tentacle monster, "We're sorry, you'll never date a what?"

"I'll never date a co-worker."

On the other end of the table, the rabbit monster stared at her but didn't say anything. The spider monster brought out the baked goods.

"Here you go, and it's on the house. Gaster paid for it and sent his warmest regards to one of the ladies."

She leaves, and the ladies look around at one another then looked at her.

"It honestly can be one of you."

Red-haired human, "Geez, I wish."

_'You fucking nasty bitch.'_

As the women laugh, everyone started to enjoy their snacks, coffees, and teas.

She scoffed and looks down at the food. She didn't know what most of the menu items were but assumed them to be monster food. She'll take a small bite and a small sip and explained that she's not a big eater. She picked up the donut and took a bite. _'Oh my.'_ Her mouth waters as she takes another one. 'I'm just hungry.' She places it down not to seem too greedy and drinks the sea tea. It made her feel relaxed. ' _This is what monster food can do?'_ She waits for someone to finish before finishing hers. The spider came back out with some wrapped up treats.

"From Gaster again to everyone."

For some reason, Evalyn got noticeably more than the others.

"Don't' get any funny ideas. It's only because we work directly together."

After talking for an extra hour, she made sure that she spoke to everyone evenly. But the Rabbit monster on the opposite end kept staring at her. When it was time to leave, everyone says their goodbyes, and she made sure that the rabbit didn't leave.

"Are you okay, I feel-"

"I heard what you were about to say, and it's okay. You don't have to date a monster. Some monsters won't date humans. So you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Oh... I..."

"But please don't lead Gaster on. He's a perfect guy, and it took him a long time to even want to be in the same space as a human, so please be good to him and let him know how you feel."

_'Oh creature, if only you knew.'_

"Okay, I understand what you mean. Our relationship is professional, but if you think Gaster likes me more than that, I'll clear it up to him."

She smiled and hugged her. Evalyn pushed her off, and the rabbit apologizes for invading her space then left.

* * *

After getting home, she placed the treats on the table.

"I should throw this trash in the garbage, but there's nothing here to eat. No, I should because it's from that creepy jackass." But why not enjoy the food. Evelyn knows that humans are better.

She finished her meal on the pure thought that it took the spider centuries to accomplish a feat that a human can do in a year.

* * *

Walking into the hospital, she said hi to everyone and sat in her office.

"I hope you liked your gift or did you throw it in the garbage as soon as you got home?"

"Hi Gaster, I did like your gift, but I would like to keep this relationship professional. If you show me some favoritism, people might start getting the wrong idea."

She hears him chuckle as he continues to work.

"I'm serious."

"I know, that's why it's funny."

She clenched her fist, then relaxed. Getting everyone's trust was going to be a long game. But one she's willing to play. Because when she has the monster and human trust getting him out of her office will be easy.

* * *

A/N

I enjoy writing this story, but it's so hard to remain consistent. But I'm going to finish it just on the pure fact that I enjoy writing this story.


	4. Chapter 4

(If you see something that needs to be corrected or fixed, please message me.)

**This chapter contains sexually explicit content.  
**

* * *

It's been five months since the monsters joined the hospital, and a lot has changed. In the beginning, Evalyn would ignore or trash issues that were sent in from monsters. If she had to be involved, she would downplay the humans' behavior, saying that monsters should accommodate them for not understanding. However, Gaster interjected that not knowing isn't an excuse for ignorance, and if you cared, you would do your research and learn a thing or two.

She wouldn't attend all monster HMR meetings and either strain or halt Gaster's progress for any type of progression. In turn, it made work harder for her coworkers since they weren't getting effective ways to deal with situations on the floor. Gossip started to spread, and soon the monsters and humans began to avoid her in the office except for one monster named Buni. Around the sixth week, Buni pulled Evalyn aside and explained that she came off as rude, malicious, and defensive. Before Evalyn could cut her off, her final words that evening were, "You can either listen to what I just said or lose your job." She cursed the rabbit out in her head but had to take her advice in vain when she went to work, and everyone ignored her. When Evalyn went home that night, she drank a bottle of wine to come to terms that she had to treat the monsters with genuine respect. Saying hi and being seen with them wasn't enough.

The first step she took was learning about the monsters she would interact with daily. Now when she made an effort to say hi, she would include their name to add familiarity. While learning the name of monsters and getting to know them, she kept records of every monstrosity she encountered. Mammal, bird, fish, reptile, invertebrate, and amphibian monsters acted the same as their animal counterpart, with a few differences. Since many of the mammal monsters appeared cute or fluffy, people would pet and hug them without consent. Children are excusable. Grown adults are not. Gaster was able to solve the issue with an easy to understand e-mail and seminar. He made it very clear to ask before you touch.

Tentacle monsters are different. Most monsters try to appear innocent and friendly. However, tentacle monsters are associated with the porn industry and adult entertainment. Since humans are prone to stereotyping, both men and women would make inappropriate comments and requests. Gaster and Evalyn held a meeting about sexual harassment and how gossip is toxic to the workplace and work environment. When patients made inappropriate comments, they are switched to a different patient. When coworkers made these remarks, Gaster made it clear that they will suffer the same consequences as if they were harassing a human. He also expressed disappointment that another meeting about consent had to be held and that they should know sexual harassment is not okay. He told everyone that he understands that monsters are not humans. Still, they should remain courteous and respectful no matter the being and/or monster type.

The more unique monsters were harder to put a label on since they're wildly varied. Slime monsters oozed wherever they went, making the janitors complain. Gaster decided to hold a small meeting between them, which lead to a heated discussion. After Gaster could get both sides to settle down, they agreed that slime or slime-like creatures must wear a containment suit unless they are skilled enough to magic back fallen pieces. Gaster also assured the slime monsters that the suits' cost would be covered, and they will be paid for the miss days of work without penalty. Within a week, they were back on the floors. Some monsters she couldn't comprehend. They would appear as voids or a mixture of creatures that might be hybrids. Some monsters were just elements. It's sporadic to see them since they can only live in certain climates. Ghosts were a thing now, along with robots and the list goes on and on. In general, the HMR doesn't have to deal with unique monster types since they made up a small percentage. Usually, when unique monsters are in the hospital, it was in very controlled situations.

Gaster is the only skeleton monster she encountered. He was not willing to teach her anything, so most of her findings are based on observation. Gaster is very strict, intelligent, and cunning. Evalyn didn't want to admit it, but he's also charismatic and charming. Even though he clearly expressed resentment towards humans to Evalyn, he was never condescending or berating towards them. When issues are presented to the HMR, Evalyn was only able to assist humans. However, Gaster dealt with monsters and humans alike. During a conversation with Evalyn, he told her that his final message is always the same. He doesn't speak for all monsters, so think before you speak and ask before you do. It took a month for Gaster to join office outings. She can tell that the females enjoyed those nights a little more. Gaster was a little tenser during these outings, but only she was able to tell. Nevertheless, everywhere he went, he was looked at, admired, and ogled. She couldn't understand what was so attractive about a skeleton. The only thing he had was his voice, but other than that, he's a bag of bones. Just a cold, unfeeling bag of bones.

The next step she took was attending all monster meetings. In the beginning, she was uncomfortable because they would watch her the entire time. Still, the more meetings she participated in, the less of a distraction she became. Before attending every conference, she would ask Gaster if she could speak, but he would sharply decline. It wasn't until the fourth meeting that he gave her a chance and only allowed ten minutes. Gaster presented a short presentation then gave the floor to Evalyn. She started by apologizing for her behavior and expressed how she should have attended the meetings before. She told them that she would answer any questions for humans the best that she can and assure them that nothing will leave the room. It is a judgment-free zone. It took a while, but after thirty minutes of asking Gaster questions, one was brave enough to ask Evalyn, and it causes a chain reaction. No matter what question was asked, she made sure she wasn't arrogant and spoke in a calm, even tone. When the meeting was done, the monsters thanked her.

As time passed, her reputation started to become better. The shift in body language and attitude made her more well-liked in her office and even other departments. From that point on, whatever a problem or complaint that went to the HMR department was quickly solved, making work easier for them and within the office. Gaster even started to ask her for her opinion on specific topics. The whole process took two and a half months.

What surprised everyone, especially Gaster, was Evalyn becoming friends with Buni. When Evalyn's reputation got better, she asked Buni why did she confront her. If Evalyn had been fired, Gaster would lead the HMR department, which would be more beneficial to monsters. Buni explained that she felt Evalyn's loneliness, confusion, and fear. The rabbit monster only helped her because it was the right thing to do. Monster or not, Buni meant something to her, and being with Buni made it easier to hang out with other monsters without getting nervous or disgusted.

* * *

Last week Buni convinced Evalyn to go to a house party. While they were standing against the wall, sipping on their drinks, a drug dealer approached them. He offered them something to enjoy the party a little more, but Buni declined and pulled her away. She warned Evalyn that unregulated magic was dangerous and should never be used. She wanted to listen to Buni, but Evalyn was curious and purposely separated herself to find the guy again.

Evalyn, "Hey."

"Hey, are you interested in my offer now?"

"Yes, but I don't want anything for myself. I want it for a _friend_."

"Oh, the rabbit?"

"No, a skeleton. I need something for a strong monster. Something that will relax them and get them talking if you know what I mean."

The man smirked and took out a small bag filled with rainbow dust, "This is called Touch. It heightens their sensations while making them lose inhibitions."

If there was anything that Gaster needed, it was a relaxing agent.

"How much?"

"two grand."

Her eyes widened then narrowed, "That's a steep ass price for something that might not work."

"I know, I know. That's because a lot of drugs don't work on skeletons, and strong skeletons at that. However, this will make them answer any questions you have and do whatever you want them to do."

"Is it harmful to humans?"

"No, sweetie, not at all."

She paid the man and took the drugs. Honestly, two grand is nothing to her, and this might be the only opportunity she has to get her hands on something like this. She found Buni and told her that she was ready to leave.

When Evalyn got home, the first thing she did was place the bag on the counter. She stared at it and closed her eyes, wondering if she should do this to Gaster. Her time with Buni showed her that they weren't all bad. But Gaster's different. Everything about the man was a conundrum, and the more she found out about him, the more she had to know.

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

Getting into the office, Gaster is at his desk typing away. The receptionist told her that he's already been there for three hours.

She sits down and settles in, "Good morning, happy Friday!"

"I work seven days a week."

"So you don't sleep?"

"Yes, I rest for eight hours as you do."

_'odd.'_

"Are you free after work?"

"Maybe why?"

"Well, as you know, the higher-ups are asking for us to give a progress report on Monday. I believe that we should spend some time together, going over our presentation. We can do it at my house."

He stops typing, "Your house? You don't think that's a little inappropriate?"

She scoffs, "What can we do?"

He looked over his shoulder and spawned hands behind her, ready to slam her face down on the desk to show her but decides against it. With a shaky breath, he makes the hands disappear.

He focuses back on his work, "You're right. What can we do? Is tonight fine?"

"Yeah, it is."

They continue to work throughout the day until it was time to leave. Gaster chooses to stay later, so Evalyn traveled to Muffet's shop with the office. She explained to them that she's only picking up her order, then goes home. To be safe, Evalyn told Buni that Gaster was coming over and if she didn't respond to her within 24 hours to call the cops. Buni told Evalyn that she's overreacting but agreed. It's a well-known fact that monsters are a lot weaker than humans, but Gaster made it known that he's leagues above the average monster. During one of their talks, Buni told Evalyn that he used to be king Asgore's royal scientist. He is the sole reason monsters' survived the underground for so long. Tonight she plans to find out, 1)Why is a scientist working in a hospital, especially in HR? and 2) Why have monsters taken an interest in her hospital? For someone like him to be there, something shady is definitely going on.

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

Evalyn places the order from Muffet's Bakery on the kitchen counter. She grabs a pitcher of magic water from the bag then grabs the rainbow dust from the cabinet. She unzips the bag and the ambrosial aroma envelopes her. Dipping her finger in, it lightly coats it, and she sucks it off. Evalyn pours the rest in, and it flashes a dull red color, leaving only a few crystals that settle at the bottom. Her phone buzzes, and she goes to pick it up off the charger.

Gaster: I'm leaving now. I'll see you soon.

Evalyn: Okay.

Buni: Have fun with Gaster. ;)

Evalyn: Don't bother, coming to work on Monday.

Buni sent a crying gif, and it made her giggle.

Evalyn places her phone down then walks around the house, ensuring that all the cameras are in place. Suddenly the silence starts to seep in, and her thoughts come to distract her. Since Evalyn had no family or friends, Gaster will be the first houseguest she's ever had. An untrustworthy monster was going into her personal space, but she needed as much control as she can have over this situation. She jumps at the sound of her doorbell and quickly goes to answer it.

Evalyn, "Hi."

Gaster, "Hey."

"Please come in. Make yourself at home."

Gaster bent over to walk in, then takes off his jacket, and Evalyn stares at him in awe. He always wore a black lab coat that reached the floor, covering most of his shape, with a white turtle neck, so that the only thing she ever saw was his hands and head. However, today he's in a vintage olive colored pullover sweater with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. His ulna, radius, collar bone, and spine are much thicker than a regular skeleton. His black slacks go down to his ankles, but the rest of his frame probably matched since his clothes are filled out pretty well. Evalyn looked up at his face, and he's grinning at her. She never really focused on his face but looking at it now. He's somewhat _attractive?_

"Are you done ogling me?"

She blinks a few times, "Yeah, sorry, I never saw you out of that lab coat. It's different than what I expected."

_'What the fuck!'_

Gaster, "Guess I'm more than a bag of bones."

She laughs but quickly catches herself. "Well, would you like to eat and watch a movie, or do you just want to discuss business?"

"I am feeling hungry."

"Well, I'll get the food ready, and if you want to, you can pick out a movie in the meantime."

He nods, and she points him out to the living room.

Gaster, "What do you want to watch?"

"I'm down for anything, but I like historical dramas."

"That won't be too boring?"

"You're boring if you think historical dramas are boring."

She almost missed Gaster's laugh.

Gaster, "I'll see what I can find."

She starts to place the food on the plates.

Gaster, "So what did you buy to eat."

"You're assuming I didn't cook?"

"We both know I can't eat human food."

"I know I'm teasing. I put in a special request at Muffet's bakery, so she gave me your favorite. You don't have to worry."

"Will you be eating the same thing?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

She takes the pitcher out of the fridge and stares at it.

Gaster, "Looking at your watch history, it seems like you have already seen everything."

"I'm willing to watch something again. Just pick something that piques your interest."

After a few moments of silence, Gaster walks into the kitchen.

Gaster, "Do you need help?"

"Oh no, it's ready."

She tries to balance both trays but struggles. Gaster sighs and takes a tray, then grabs the pitcher. She picks up two plastic cups then follows him into the living room. Evalyn places the cups down, and Gaster pours out the drinks. He sits down on the couch, and she sits on her armchair. Gaster starts the movie then picks up his cup, watching him emptying it and drinking a little more. 

Gaster is silent for a while, and she wonders what he thought until she heard a heavy sigh, "I, I want to say something. We didn't get off at the right start, but your behavior towards monsters has gotten a lot better. You've come a long way. You still have your slipups, but the fact that your trying means more than anything. I also want to apologize for my behavior. We both hated one another, but I should have held myself better. I hope you understand."

Evalyn's heart starts pounding, " T-thank you. When monsters came into the hospital, I was surprised, disgusted, but most of all, jealous. I worked my entire life to get to this position. But you came in as my equal and did the job well from the very first day, and I don't want to admit but even better. Do you know how that feels, Gaster? To feel as if you're going to be replaced and forgotten? No one acknowledges the hard work you poured into making everything better for everyone else at the expense of yourself?"

He looks her in the eyes and answers with a dry, "Yes." He sighs, "Now down to business. The meeting on Monday should go along smoothly as long as we follow our presentation. We have proven that what we do has been successful, so we shouldn't run into any issues."

Whoa, why is his voice booming in her head, "That sounds good."

"If you want, we can go over whos going to say what and run practice questions that they might ask. "

He coughs then slumps in the chair.

Evalyn, "Are you okay?"

There was a new sensation building in Gaster, and he stares at Evalyn expressionless and stoic.

Evalyn, "Can you talk?"

She's going to be upset if she spent $2,000 and he can't even talk or, worst dies. She feels something on the back of her neck, but nothings there is when she goes to touch it.

Gaster, "Yes, I'm sorry."

Gaster starts to talk again, but now she can't focus on what he's saying.

_'Did the drug dealer lie?'_

She feels a hand on her face and notices that Gaster is looking at her.

Evalyn, "I'm sorry. Please go on."

He starts to speak again, but no matter how hard she tried, the words sound like gibberish. Gaster saw that she did not interrupt him, as he uttered WingDings and spawn more hands onto her body. Evalyn didn't notice until the disembody hands latch onto her, holding her into place.

"What are you doing?!"

She wiggles in the chair, but the more she struggled, the more sensitive and weak she felt. Gaster got up and kneeled in front of her. She looks up, to be greeted with bright red eyes.

_'This is fine. I have cameras, and he can't do anything, so I'll be okay.'_

"How stupid are you to do this. Just when I started to believe that you've changed."

She held her breath, she wanted answers, and she's willing to do anything for them.

Gaster growls into a soft pant, "Touch. Am I right?" The hands that hold her in place start to loosen, "I'm going to explain what it does before it taints my magic, and I'm not myself anymore. For me, physical sensation becomes tangible. Can you imagine being able to feel **everything** for the first time? But that's probably not why you drugged me. hehehe. Do you know what it does to humans? From the way you were acting early on, I'm pretty sure you already had a taste."

"Nothing harmful."

"You fucking **moron.** " He rubs his head, "So what do you want to know."

She felt the hands tighten around her again as his eyes sockets become redder.

She swallows, "I want to know the true reason why you're in the hospital. I can understand everyone else, but why is the royal scientist there? Why are you working with me."

Gaster is silent for a bit, trying to maintain his composure, "You really want to know?" Evalyn nods. "Drugs from the black magic market have made their way into human communities. At first, it seemed harmless, so operations to break up drug rings were done in secret. However, we noticed an increasing number of patients to your hospital due to unidentified illnesses that seem to have no cure. We realized that humans couldn't absorb the unregulated magic since magic subsided in your species a long time ago. So we conducted experiments, and after a few trials, we discovered that certain monsters could drain the magic manually and essentially cure the humans."

He raises his hand, and she flinches until she felt him stroke her face, making her moan at the touch. "They told you that it was harmless, didn't they. So you thought if you mixed it in the pitcher, only one of us would be affected. Ha, that can be further than the truth. They'll always tell you what you want to hear." He tips her chin up and manifests a tongue, licking her lips. "Then you did this to what? Set me up? Uncover some big secret?" He harshly turns her head. Disimbody hands destroyed the cameras that she planted around the house. He slowly turned her head back, and the red pupils were now big enough to engulf the socket, "Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. I can study what it does to you as it overtakes me, and I'm sure going to take my time studying you."

She opens her mouth to protest; however, he takes it as a chance to invade her mouth and uses one of the disembodied hands to make sure that she can't close it. He uses his own hands to slide from her face down to the waist, then thighs. This new feeling almost overwhelms him. All he wants to do is feel every part of her body inside and out. His bones are smooth to the touch except for the tips of his fingers that scrape their way down. The more he repeats this action, the more she craves, and it disgusts her. He gets up, pushing his tongue to the back of her throat, making her gag a bit. While she's distracted, the smaller hands rip her sweater to shreds, and the cold air makes her shutter. With new territory to explore, the hands glaze over her nipples, and she moans. Gaster enjoying the rumble, repeats the action, trying to get the same reaction over and over again. As her panties get wetter, she struggles against Gaster, but it only makes him aggressive. He digs his fingers into her sides, drawing a bit of blood. The warmth almost temps him to dig deeper, but the shot of pain makes Evalyn jolt, surprising Gaster. She frees her hand from the grip, then places it on his chest. He takes his tongue out of her throat. Without the obstruction, she can talk, but the hands don't stop toying with her.

Gaster, "Do you want me to stop?"

She didn't. As much as she hates him, she didn't want him to stop what he was doing. Too ashamed to answer, she stays silent, and Gaster decides to have some fun. The hands stop, and Evalyn knew what he was doing.

"I can't hear you. Do you want me to stop?"

"No..."

"Huh, I couldn't hear that."

She hides her face, " **No**."

With the broadest grin, Gaster got up.

When he didn't continue, she uncovers her face to see what was going on. Gaster is on the couch, gesturing for her to go over. Shamefully she stands up, takes off her pants and underwear then stands in front of him.

He unbuttons his slacks and pulls them down just below the pelvic's. A penis doesn't spring out but forms. It's a translucent white penis with black streaks. Evalyn looked up, and firey red sockets met her eyes. He leans back. He wanted her to do all the work. She knows he's trying to humiliate her, but she wants to be fuck so bad. She climbs on top and slowly sits down until she reaches the base, straddling him. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as it formed to fill her, making her stretch. Gaster grips her sides and holds her into place. She squirms, waiting for him to do something, but he doesn't move.

Gaster's had sex with humans before, but none of it was for pleasure. The sensation of touch is hard for a skeleton to achieve. So whatever he did with a human was for their satisfaction. It was strictly business-ploys to blackmail CEOs and important board members. But right now, with Evalyn, she was driving him crazy. His magic is going berzerk. He wants to break her, and her struggling to move wasn't helping. When he finally gets back into a balanced state of mind, he lets her go.

Evalyn takes the chance to bounce on him, using his humerus as leverage. She starts to slow down when she feels weak, but Gaster doesn't want the movement to stop. He grabs her arms and holds them against her back, and begins to thrust upwards. Her head lolls back, and he licks her lips. She opens her mouth, allowing him to stick his tongue down her throat. Another hand starts to rim her, then sticks its middle finger into her anus. She cries from the pleasure and starts to bounce again, feeling as she's about to cum. After a few more pumps, she yells, squirting on his slacks and the bottom of his sweater. He places her on the couch, face down, as hands prop her ass up, holding her in place.

"I wish you could see how you look right now."

She doesn't say anything but places a hand on her vagina and holds the folds apart. He puts a hand on the back of her neck and lines himself up. The position is a little awkward since Gaster's a lot bigger than her. When he finds an angle, he slowly pushes his dick in then Evalyn places her arm down to support herself. She still feels dizzy from cumming hard the first time, but she doesn't want him to stop. He reforms the penis so that it was more comfortable to work with. Evalyn pushes against him, and it helps him fall into a rhythm. More sensitive than she was before, her pussy clutches his dick, and his magic goes crazy. His grip on the back of her neck tightens as his thrust become sloppier and faster. Unable to keep a straight mind, the hands no longer support her, and she struggles against him to keep herself prop. He growls. He wants no needs to hurt her. He's approaching something, but he doesn't know what. His magic pops, and her moans become shallow and raspy. She cums again, and a blue light flashes in the room. Suddenly his tongue, penis, and floating hands disappear.

She plops to the couch, and they both pant. Evalyn slowly picks herself up and turns around to face Gaster. He buttons up his pants and wipes his head.

Gaster, "That was something. I think it's only fair to keep this recording since you were going to blackmail me."

He waves his phone in her face.

Evalyn, "What are you going to do, post it online, send it to someone?"

"Oh no, I'm clearly in this video. You don't have to worry about any foul play from me."

She rubs her head.

Gaster, "Are you satisfied now?"

"What?"

"You have your answer as to why we're at the hospital. Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. With this video, I'm pretty sure you won't say anything. But was it worth it?"

'Was it?'

He sat down next to her and gently placed a hand on her knee and another on her cheek. The heat that radiated off of him was intoxicating to her.

He gets up to leave, "If you feel odd or sick, call me, and I'll come over to see what I can do. Try to avoid any monster food and drink lots of water, and relax. I'll see you on Monday. Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

After she regained some strength, she put back on her underwear with a white undershirt. Looking around, there was one camera that Gaster didn't mess with, and it was the one that could see everything that they were doing. She quickly picked it up and took it to her computer room to watch the video. She felt sick to her stomach. She enjoys every moment of him humiliating her. She closes the video and receives a text from Buni.

Buni: So, how was your time with Gaster?

Evalyn wipes away her tears: It was great.

* * *

Sunday was awful. She couldn't leave her bed for a long period of time, and worst of all, she had more questions than answers. Why are the monsters helping junkies? Was it to cover up the true intentions of what monster food does to humans in the long run? Shouldn't this information be known to the public, or are they afraid that humans will believe all monster food is unhealthy for them? Is it? Are they only helping humans to cover their asses? Her head begins to throb, and she takes more pain medication with coffee. More importantly, how was she going to go to work on Monday.

* * *

She walks into the office, and Gaster is typing away at his computer.

Evalyn, "Hey."

Gaster, "Hi."

"How was your Sunday?"

"Long and painful."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I was -."

"Can you please get to work? We have a presentation to prepare for."

She felt her head heat up, "Gaster, can we talk?"

"No. The meeting is soon, and we're not prepared."

"I know, but-"

"I've sent everything in an e-mail. Please go over it to see if you agree."

She wants to say something else, but he's not in the mood. She looked over the presentation and made a few cue cards for things she can add to each slide. After getting through some of the e-mails for the weekend, a knock is at the door.

A man enters, "They're here. Collect your things and follow me."

They follow the man into one of the conference rooms.

Jake, "Thank you, you may leave. It's great to meet you two."

Gaster, "Likewise."

Edward, "Wow, you're tall. I can see why the ladies like you."

Evalyn tried not to roll her eyes as Gaster laughs, "I don't think they like me too much."

Edward, "And a deep voice to match you're one lucky lady."

Evalyn, "Yeah, I guess."

_'Edward, Jake, and Henry. The three stooges.'_

Evalyn and Gaster put up the presentation. They go down the line playing off of one another to make sure that the production goes smoothly. When it got to the end, she felt relaxed and smiles at Gaster, but he remains cold towards her.

Gaster, "Situations between humans and monsters had gotten a lot better here from when I started. Since healthcare is about tact and understanding, everyone has done their part to make sure things go smoothly."

Evalyn, "Yes, we have made FAQs, questionnaires, but feel free to ask any questions."

Henry, "No, I see you two have been working to the bone.", they laugh.

"Please avoid comments like that." Evalyn wished the words could fly right back in her mouth. They suddenly stop and stare at her. So she clears her throat, "As much as it seems like a funny unharmful joke to you. Comments like that can be offensive to Gaster, especially when he doesn't know the context. So please reframe from making those remarks. I hope that you're willing to understand and will be more aware next time."

Henry fixes himself, "I understand. I apologize, Gaster. I didn't mean any harm."

Gaster, "Thank you, and thank you, Evalyn."

Jake fixes the papers in front of him, "Well, I feel like we learned a few things today. I think it's time that we go. I hope you both have a good day."

They leave, and she sits in one of the chairs, holding her head.

"I'm going to lose my job."

Gaster, "You won't lose your job. I'll see to it."

"T-thank you?"

He leaves, and she follows him back to the office.

"Surprise!" The office is filled with cupcakes and party streamers.

Evalyn, "How did you know if we were going to be successful or not."

"Because you guys work well as a team, and even if it was unsuccessful, it's a celebration because we know you're doing well."

One of the women quickly takes Gaster away, and Buni pulls Evalyn into a corner with a cupcake. She looks over to Gaster, and Buni notices it.

Buni, "Did something happen between you and Gaster?"

"No."

"I know when you're lying."

Evalyn takes a bite of her cupcake, and Buni sighs.

"I'm dating a human." Evalyn looks at her, a little shocked. "It's okay to like monsters. Just understand that Gaster is different."

Evalyn, "I'm going to go back to my office. I'll talk to you later."

She rushes to her office and leans back in her chair, then started to work. Gaster enters the room and stands behind her.

"Do you want to know how I feel about last night?" He sighs heavily, "What happened doesn't change how I feel towards you. It wasn't genuine. I know you have a lot of questions, and since you know our true intentions, I'll answer any question that you have."

"Where and when."

"A place in the underground called Grillby's. I'm going to meet a few friends there, so it won't just be the two of us again."

"Okay, I'll go."

He hummed and sat in his chair, typing away.

'Grillbys huh. I wonder what type of place that's going to be.'

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

Whew, this was a challenging chapter to write. For one, I didn't know if I wanted them to have sex because I didn't want it to be confused for attraction. I wanted it to be between two lonely people with a personal selfish want. After three weeks, I decided that they will have sex as long as I made that very clear. I also wanted to clarify that her having a monster friend doesn't mean that she's a better or changed person. People can have friends or family of specific races and/or cultures and still be a horrible person to those groups of people in general, but make an exception for their friend. I hope this chapter isn't too jarring. I'm not the best writer in the world, but I hope the message could be conveyed. Happy holidays if I put this out in time for Christmas.


End file.
